


七月七日雨

by catbadbad



Series: 黑子的篮球合集(主高绿) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Midorima Shintarou, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Takao kazunari, hot love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 2017/7/7的小真生贺，搬运到ao3高绿，成年设定，R18





	七月七日雨

**Author's Note:**

> 过了几年再看自己的作品果然就是黑历史啊，lofter挂掉了一直有可爱催促我补档，抱歉久等了。

到家的时候已经淋了个精湿，衬衫贴在肌体上映出的轮廓极富阳刚之美。绿间刻意无视了高尾投来的灼热视线，劈头向那个湿漉漉的脑袋扔去一条毛巾。

“还不快脱了进浴室洗澡，想感冒吗？”

“嘿嘿，湿身的小真真好看啊!性感到让人把持不住啊!”

绿间毫不怜悯地把滴水的衬衫扒下精准丢进脸盆，接着去除自己下身的衣物，多年过来，他早学会对高尾的语言骚扰置若罔闻，更令人欣慰的是，当年扭捏半天才解一颗纽扣的黄花大翠翠，已经能做到在某流氓面前脱衣服镇定自若而面不改色了。

莫名地有被信任的幸福感。

“真是不把我当外人啊……”高尾喃喃自语，手脚并用除掉衣裤。

“你别想多，是不把你当人!”绿间从浴室里探出半个身子把浴霸调暖，“你到底进不进来?!”

“要要要，小真我爱死你了!!!”

共用一个味道的洗发水、沐浴露，两个男人的气息在多年的磨合中逐渐难辨你我，互相搓背这种老夫老妻的举止也毫无违和可言，在一片水汽蒙住两双眼睛时，他们情不自禁地凑近彼此交换了一个深吻。逼仄的空间里，仅仅是呼吸对方的气息已经逐渐不够满足。分开时高尾和成用心不在焉的语调哼哼唧唧地说:

“洗干净点，下面。”

绿间浑身一振，俗话说近朱者赤近墨者黑，即使这么多年和高尾纠缠欢爱也不能使绿间对于情事有半分开窍，他天然地毫无自觉与自知，不排斥恋人是一回事，但不会主动求欢和回应对方的求欢又是另一回事……

所幸高尾在这方面呈现与爱人完全相反、或者说恰巧互补的特质，从进门起腹黑天蝎已经心里暗暗打起了算盘，不动声色地计划着今晚要怎么把对方拆吃入腹 ，甚至明早要怎样表现诚恳来安抚对方的火气……

逃不掉的，闪耀的王牌大人啊，一定会把你据为己有……

缓过神来的绿间清了清嗓子，严厉的声线分毫不乱:“不允许你在浴室做奇怪的事!”

“嘛，又不是没做过……小真害什么羞嘛?”

“才不是害羞!”

高尾借着清洁卫生之便，有意往一些易擦枪走火的地方摸，欣赏着白皙而具力量感的身体，不小心瞥到绿间的关键部位正冉冉升起。吃惊之余，坏心更起。凑到那人鬓角呼出一口气，声线里饱含蛊惑的余味。

“那，我忍到床上总可以吧?”

绿间气急之下把高尾推的猛退几步，后者笑嘻嘻地稳住身形，没有收获预想之中来自王牌恼羞成怒的暴喝，他小心地凑过去，又见绿间红着脸抿着唇别开了头，纤细的手指捏得指节发紫。

到了这一刻多说无益——

两个人闷声不响各自洗澡，由自己的触碰激起的情潮堪比折磨，唯有对方的抚慰才能抒解欲火。忍耐在为爆发暗暗蓄势，任何声音落入五感都化为挑逗。

匆匆结束无意义的过场，高尾扯一条浴巾胡乱裹住身子就先一步冲出浴室，不成文的一些准备工作向来是他包揽的。锁门关窗，暗色的窗帘拉下，隔开一片幽深的世界。

他们的滋长腐朽的背德仙境，是否也同样期待着今天的主角?不是什么光明正大的事情，苟且，荒唐，和所有的纵欲一样难登大雅之堂，甚至更有甚者，对他们同性的爱恋加以鄙夷。但高尾不会退缩，绿间不会畏惧，发自本能的不需丑化也不必美言，两厢情愿的不需理解也不怕责难。

窗外是渐猛的雨势，窗内是即将迎来的旖旎，高尾靠着床边不敢坐下，考虑到两人的状况，把空调调高了几度，头发在这样的潮湿雨季里一时半会儿还干不了，别让恋人感冒是基本的体贴。思索的时候突然门边来响动，绿间披一件单薄的浴衣，腕子压着把手锁上了门，鼻梁上架着惯常的半框镜，眼神却有说不出的迷离。

高尾回过神向爱人招招手，对方却石膏似的肃立不动，他索性迈开两腿迎上去，这才后知后觉地发现腿脚僵硬到无法控制，每一块肌肉都因为向往着床第的充分劳作而紧张抽搐，于是他很不雅地，野人一样硬着坚挺的下身朝自己的男人奔去。

临到面前时绿间恍了神，低头迎上凑上前的嘴唇，高尾毫无铺垫地把双臂钻进浴衣触碰他的身体，手腕扣住后腰，他们保持着站立的姿势接吻，分不清是缺氧的晕眩还是冲昏头脑的幸福。当高尾把战线从唇角烧到锁骨时，绿间察觉到恋人坏心眼的小动作。阴茎抵着他的上下磨蹭，像小动物一样饱含撒娇意味。

“想试试站着做吗?”趴在胸口咬住一侧的乳尖，那人的声音闷闷的。

“才不，也不看看自己的身高。”绿间拍拍高尾的侧脸，迫使他松开了牙齿下的殷红。“松手，你这样我怎么走路?”

即使如此还是不肯撒手，绿间拖行着身量较小的高尾也不是不能移动，两人勉强折腾到床上，高尾的手指不安分地顺着臀沟摸下去，情欲上头的他连声线都比平时低了好几度。

“已经准备了吧？”

准备什么不需废话，绿间没穿内裤，可不仅仅是为了方便某禽兽撒野，没人想在爽到之前先痛到死，这方面的人事自然必不可少。

见恋人低头不语，绿眸中光华流转，高尾心下了然，向着床头熟练地从抽屉里摸出点什么。转眼看来绿间正捏着浴袍一角犹豫不决。

心中的野望中忽然因他认真的神色不可遏制，高尾冲过去抢先扒去绿间最后的遮蔽远远抛开，亲吻之际一根手指已经趁虚而入。

润滑液凉透了下体，绿间后仰身体摔在床上，股下防御性地夹紧，高尾试图用抽插让他尽快火热，进出几次后终于有了些回转的余地。绿间有些吃痛地闭眼皱眉，嘴唇被一次次掠夺，手指更是增加到两根，胯下的撕裂感让他在一瞬间眼角发湿，贝齿紧紧咬住一声嘤咛。他强令自己将注意力集中于指尖，一圈一圈从容地拆下绷带。身下手指加快了穿行的速度企图使他就范，但绝无可能，绿间的骄傲不为任何人折腰，即使第三根手指也加入操弄的队伍，这个男人也顽强地将高贵的沉默坚持到底。

高尾的轻笑声让绿间睁开眼睛，那人细致地把润滑液尽数抹匀在里面，三根手指模仿着交合轻轻颤动，嘴边叼着避孕套已经撕开的包装，噗地一声吐到床下。

相当粗鲁狂野啊，这个人……

绿间忽然想逃，又忽然被一股震慑心神的力量攫住动弹不得，严谨自律的枷锁一道道崩坏，正如绞在床脚的绷带一样被随意弃置，或许这并不是他——起码不是大多数人眼中的他，但究其根本，压抑着的爱一个人的心情，也有这一个人才可以毫无保留地表露。

“果然小真里面好紧，即使平时想我想得要死，也不会有用手指自己满足的想法吧？”

“根本就不会有那种时候——谁会想你啊？!”

急于辩驳的语气真是可爱过头，即使到这份儿上也不忘逞强，该说果然是自己看上的王牌大人吗？高尾舔舔收回的手指，移动重心压到不安别扭的人身上，勾起阳光而无赖的笑。

“是么，恋人做到这份上是我的失职呢？看来不得不做点什么让王牌大人过目不忘的事呢，给我看好了哦，小真~”

高尾还挂着水渍的手扳过绿间拼命要转开的脑袋，满意地欣赏他因为目睹自己被进入震惊放大的绿色瞳孔，每当绿间因肮脏的联想而涨红了脸，他都有种玷污了圣物的糟糕的满足感。

绿间放弃地合上眼皮把自己丢进床单，高尾试探着动了起来。

“呐，这下记住了，小真?”

没有回答，只有雨声溅在窗纱上噼啪作响，盖过了绿间刻意压抑的喘息。

“说起来，还没在雨天做过呢~”

每次和绿间上床，都仿佛回到初坠爱河的那时候。牵着王牌大人的手，带他体会生活中五光十色的风景，开发出生命的另一种精彩，是高尾的乐趣所在。任何时间地点形式技巧的改变，都足以让他兴奋难耐，每一次都觉得相见恨晚，每一次都刻骨铭心。高尾吃准了绿间的原则，在出格的边界恶意挑逗，绿间也是拿他没辙的。

下身由顶撞传出酥麻的快感，即使不是被高尾按着大腿禁止合拢，绿间也不认为自己有余力招架这头蓬勃的野兽。家的环境果然还是让巨蟹座掉以轻心了，他温柔恋家的特质刻进骨头甚至早于骄傲正直，也因为掩藏更深而少有人知。而一旦经历千万考验认定为家人，就会给予无条件的信赖和关怀，高尾很幸运成为他的“家人”。

因为不愿意过多的关注落在触觉(绿间一贯认为下半身动物是肤浅的一种代名词，包括却不仅止于此)，绿间循着高尾的话题倾听雨声。窗外是无序的雨落，窗内是有节奏的交合，清爽的雨天是最适合窝在家里小憩的存在，沙沙的伴奏令人神定心安，在此之前他还从没想过以这样黏黏糊糊的方式消磨这个大好的休息日。

只有高尾那满脑子精虫的家伙才会不分场合地渴求他的身体，可是……明明和自己一贯奉行的节制背道而驰，却对他丝毫讨厌不起来?

何止是不厌恶，如果是和这家伙……还是有那么一点点……只是一点点……

“不专心可不是尽人事的态度啊……”

察觉到绿间的发呆，高尾不满地前倾身子，用力在他体内抽动几下，尾音没有了一贯的上扬，银灰瞳孔锋利而冰冷。

“谁要……谁要和你做这种事……唔——”断断续续从齿关挤出几个字节，在即将被逼出一声呻吟时立即噤声，口腔的热度转而使脸庞发烫，高尾促狭地笑了一声，舌尖舔舔恋人精瘦的肌肉，偶尔起兴便咬下一排牙印。

“是~是~是，我的王牌大人怎么会乐意叫得那么淫荡，是被我强迫的对吧？”

好像没错，又好像哪里不对!绿间两腿之间的地方被高尾殷勤关照着，膨胀的阳物也在对方的磨蹭下完全充血，大脑的运作有点跳脱理智。他的所有自制都用在克制糟糕的声音从自己喉咙里发出，至于下身就自暴自弃地任凭高尾支配。

冲锋的节奏快了起来，入耳的水渍声盖过大雨倾盆的轰鸣，室内空调的效果开始显现，高尾侧颈上蒙了一层薄汗，在昏暗的天光中隐隐泛着光泽，从前在球场上挥汗如雨时，绿间可从没想过用色气来形容那个身披11号球衣的搭档。

高尾和成是与奇迹不同的，另一种野性，充满侵略感的鹰眼如同薄刃，仿佛要从绿间完美的肌体上挖下肉来，他舔着唇角，一副不知餍足的样子，反复窥伺爱人的裸体，一双手把柔软的腰肢搓得皮肤泛红，他的声音严重失真，炸雷一般在伴侣心尖上滚。

“你很享受吧，被我上这种事情，毕竟是那么喜欢我对吗……还会一直一直这样下去，只做我一个人的对吧?……”

下巴搁在宽阔的肩膀上大口喘息，高尾仍然急不可耐地想说些什么。

生理性的泪蒙上眼帘，绿间看得朦胧一片，空出的手向着恋人脸颊伸去，却意外地触到黑发湿凉的质感，稍作迟疑手指探入其间，把那颗毛躁的脑袋往怀里拢了拢。

“说什么没羞没躁的……笨……笨蛋!绝对——”

高尾猛地扬起头，断开两人身体的连接，纵身一跃衔住绿间的嘴唇，下体骤然的空虚唤醒更炽烈的情欲，绿间在焦灼中吮紧对方的唇。

津液和汗液进行了一番亲密的交换，鹰眼蹭了自家王牌一身黏湿。饱满的下体不时碰到高尾的，挟带着绿间体液的热度。吻过之后，高尾重又无精打采地埋头在绿间胸口。

“虽然知道一定会是否定……现在我已经做好准备了，给我答案吧小真?”

绿间用手背拭掉嘴角的余味，大半张脸躲在臂弯里遮羞。

“你不是已经有答案了吗？”

绿间深沉地叹息，修长的腿踌躇着岔开主动盘上高尾腰际，接受了一番蹂躏的穴口一时难以闭合，随着绿间拱腰的动作浅浅吻过高尾的家伙。

“笨蛋就是笨蛋，要说多少次啊！是就是了，没必要非要用这种方式确认吧！我承诺的，绝不失言。”

又是暴风骤雨般的欢爱，巨蟹和天蝎都不是怎么有安全感的星座，性爱虽不能给予全部，但起码是一种恋人间表情达意的方法，在一次次地出格与稽越中试探对方的爱意，稍有回报便欣喜若狂。这发生在一对相伴十年的伴侣身上的确显得有些幼稚了，但对于他们，每一天都是热恋。

终于是在贪婪的柔软中达到顶点，由于事先做好了保护，高尾没直接射在绿间里面，但后者分明感受到体内涌起的一股逆流，在难以承受的极乐间迸发，随即是乳白的液体溅了两人一身。高尾退出来，翻身滚下爱人的身体，迷糊地并排仰躺，俄而又在激烈的余韵中搂作一团接吻。汗湿的身体蒸出热气，欲望止息于久旱的甘霖，而感情却万里无云。


End file.
